monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Morator
, |move = Jumping Smash |creator = Werequaza86 }} Morator is a vicious brute wyvern that roams the hot climates in search of foes. With powerful leg muscles and an ability to cause small dust storms, it can easily catch hunters off guard. Only experienced hunters will be able to hunt down this beast. Physiology The Morator is a pretty small, but deadly brute wyvern. It stands about slightly smaller than a Barroth. It has a rough, tan hide covering its body. Morator has large claws on its hand and feet. It can be compared to a large raptor with the way it stands and some of its movements. It has a head that is very similar to bonehead dinosaurs, with two sets of spikes coming from the side of it. Morator has fairly large teeth as well. It has very noticeable muscles in its legs. Its tail has two long sets of spikes on the end of it as well. All in all, a very plain brute wyvern. Ecology Morator is extremely aggressive and dangerous, much like Deviljho. They are pure carnivores, but they don't even eat everything they kill. Morator has been observed to pick fights at any time. They're able to go a long time without food. Morator have actually been observed to be good mothers, feeding and caring for their young until they are ready to leave on their own. However, the young are vicious and have been known to kill each other at a young age. As such, not a whole lot of them reach adulthood. Abilities Morator uses its powerful legs for stomping and jumping at its enemies. It is capable of jumping large distances and cracking the ground. Morator ends up eating a lot of rocks and dirt with all of its biting, and has a special sac that stores them. It is able to blow out with powerful force, all of this debris can cause small dust storms that last for a minute or so. Carves High Rank Carves G Rank Carves Armor Blademaster HR Defense: 330-640 Fire: 20 Water: -30 Thunder: -20 Ice: 0 Dragon: 0 Skills: Partbreaker, Resentment, Blind Eye Gunner HR Defense: 165-320 Fire: 25 Water: -35 Thunder -25 Ice: 5 Dragon: 5 Skills: Partbreaker, Resentment, Recoil Down -2 Weapons Longsword Dry Fork Dry Fork+ Dust Devil Blazing Sandstorm Dual Swords Twin Rocks Twin Spikes Dual Mountains Double Death Hunting Horn Canyon's Sorrow Canyon's Sorrow+ Canyon's Depression Empty Song Charge Blade Restless Fighter Tireless Soldier Eternal Warrior Limitless Killer Heavy Bowgun Desert Cannon Canyon Blaster Canyon Obliterator Theme Quests High Rank *'Canyon Catastrophe' **Goal: Hunt a Morator **Area: Cracked Canyon **Sub Quest: Wound Morator's legs **Environment: Stable G Rank *'More for Morator' **Goal: Hunt a Morator **Area: Cracked Canyon **Sub Quest: Scar Morator's tail **Environment: Unstable (Rathian, Dusty Tetsucabra) *'Heated for Battle' **Goal: Hunt a Morator and a Lavasioth **Area: Smoldering Plains **Sub Quest: None **Environment: Stable *'Demise in the Dust Storm' **Goal: Hunt 2 Morators **Area: Cracked Canyon **Sub Quest: None **Environment: Stable Notes *Morator's head, legs(once each), and tail can be scarred *Morator can be infected by the frenzy and can be encountered as Apex. *Morator will occasionally attack any other monster in the area, large or small Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Werequaza86